


Muggleborn Duty

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabble for <a href="http://reallyginny.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://reallyginny.dreamwidth.org/"><b>reallyginny</b></a> who requested <i>"Sev hates the fucking summer but he's obliged to visit the new Muggle-born Hogwarts students. He's super pissed."</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Muggleborn Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for [](http://reallyginny.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**reallyginny**](http://reallyginny.dreamwidth.org/) who requested _"Sev hates the fucking summer but he's obliged to visit the new Muggle-born Hogwarts students. He's super pissed."_

He stood at the front steps, back straight, his signature scowl and his hands clasped together. Nothing gave away his discomfort at the present awkward situation but the sweat beading on his forehead.

Severus Snape cursed nature for the ridiculous and unreasonably hot weather. It was more than 38 degrees celcius and in his black cloak it felt like much more. He cursed Dumbledore above all else for prohibiting him from using cooling charms and assigning him with muggle born orientation in the first place. _Damned old fool._

There seemed no crueler punishment for a professor like himself than having to explain to slack jawed muggles that their child was a witch or wizard.

Severus’ demeanor and dark clothing were a befuddling contrast to the surrounding area; the colorful flowers, the green grass and clear blue sky behind him. The tall muggle man at the door was noticeably bewildered and looked up and down the street many times before staring at Severus again. In order to save himself time and further annoyance, Severus repeated himself, this time in a much slower, annoyed voice,

“I come from _Hogwarts_ School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am quite certain your daughter received her acceptance letter in the past week.”

The muggle nodded dumbly, still blocking the entrance to his home. Severus took a deep breath and wiped the sweat on his forehead. It would be a long day.

“Perhaps we should continue this conversation _inside_."


End file.
